


pendulum

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "Shh." Eliwood whispers, face serious, as it is heated. "You've got me all worked up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played this game in years but I am pr thrilled with this either way.

  
They've been fooling around for years, and now they've come to this morning, early, humid, still. Oil slick on Eliwood's inner thighs and coating Hector's prick, when Hector slides fully in its smooth and quick. Eliwood's mouth drops open and his chin tilts back, a silent prayer and demand for more when his thighs spread further, legs rolling outward at the joints. Eliwood's body is hot and clutching hold of Hector, makes him want to laugh in joy and its that half laugh, half moan that comes out when he first moves, watches Eliwood's eyelids flutter, messy red hair become damp with sweat along his hair line. 

"Eliwood..." Hector says, reverent before his usual tone sets in. "We've only started and you look utterly destroyed." 

His most dearest of friends and only bedfellow cracks an eye open at that, chest heaving, pleasure spilling from a sigh when Hector keeps at his slow pace.

And promptly pinches his nipple with a devil's precision.

Hector jerks with a yelp and Eliwood avoids the smacking hand that follows.

"Would you like to know," Eliwood's words break into a shuddering gasp. His head rolls in a daze before he can continue. "Oh... You look just the same. You're perspiring so much. Hector." Eliwood's hand comes to cup his face, thumb collecting the sweat building around Hector's forehead, teasing the short hairs that have already fallen out of disarray. "You've just started... but you look like we've been sparing all afternoon."

"Haven't we?" Hector says. Leans down on his forearms to kiss Eliwood's clever mouth. His stomach brushes Eliwood's hard cock and he drowns in the sensation of Eliwood grinding up against him. "Haven't all those years just been foreplay?"

Hector grins at Eliwood's answering blush and smile, the feeling seeming to blossom deeper all of a sudden, Hector feels himself thicken, a jolt and a groan when Eliwood's body pulses and clutches around him. Driving him deeper in, stay, his body begs, and Hector has to pull back with a grit of his teeth. Eliwood's head drops back to the ground when Hector thrusts back in, his throat on display, adam's apple suddenly prominent and shining with sweat, looking just as tasty as the confectioneries of their youth. Hector's mouth latches onto it, feels the vibrations from Eliwood's moan against his lips, and his rocking hips stutter, roll faster as his control slips.

They find a rhythm, matching one another like they do everywhere else, breathing into each others mouths, breath hot, bodies on fire, Hector's knees start to ache but he won't say it unless Eliwood does so first. Because Hector is stubborn and Eliwood is sensible until neither of them are, and Hector can see the muscles in Eliwood's arms, his chest, flexing and moving under his skin, full of life and vigor and how could Hector ever be sensible when Eliwood is underneath him, so gorgeous and alive. The only sensible thing is to keep him moaning, gasping, begging with his body because Eliwood is polite and forthright but never selfish.

Take what you want from me, Hector says with kisses into his scorching skin. Never let me be less than what you deserve, Hector demands when he licks the salty sweat off his skin. You hold my heart in a vice so tight, I'm the one who is fragile between us, he says as his hips rock, every inch of him pressing where Eliwood needs him, making him moan, making him cry, going to make him come, squeezing tight around Hector and pushing him into overdrive.

He can feel it.

Sweet completion, hovering over them like a specter.

They get lost, bodies connected and breath mixed. Silence interrupted by the squelch of their bodies, Hector's cock so deep inside Eliwood he doesn't know how he'll ever leave.

Eliwood pants up at him, lips wet from drool he can't wipe away completely with his wrist.

"Hector."

"Unh?"

"My legs are tired."

Hector gives a glance at their position but barks a laugh just as easily.

"What, I'm doing all the work!" He leans in to tease him with a kiss that Eliwood turns away from, presents him with his cheek. Hector kisses him nonetheless, turns to suck the lobe of his ear and his hips slow, tantalizing, only to piston in and out with a slickness that has Eliwood's knees bend up, heels hitting the floor.

"Ah!" He punctuates the sound with a whine, hands coming to grip Hector's biceps and Hector relishes in it, the hold of Eliwood's hands, Eliwood's ass around his cock, Eliwood's eyes glazing before his face pushes into Hector's neck.

"Mmm." Hector moans shamelessly. Eliwood surrounding him inside and out, he continues with his earlier tease. "Tired, _ah_ , you're right, Eliwood. It truly is like when we spar." His chuckle evolves into a moan, unwilling to be held in, and his orgasm sits ready in his low belly, waiting to erupt out of him like nothing else. The feeling is so intense he nearly misses Eliwood's arms moving to his neck, grip tight. 

"Hector."

Danger hits the air like an unseen assassin and Hector can only pant in question before Eliwood's legs wrap tight around his waist, his body held off mat, clinging to Hector not unlike their usual wrestling. But then Hector feels the tight, clamping squeeze and hold around his cock and it's like being punched in the gut, his throat, punched fucking stupid because he can't even breathe. 

" _S-Shit_ , Eliwood --"

Hector's voice cracks, an ancient relic of puberty he barely recognizes. 

"What are you, I'll split you in half!"

Eliwood trembles with a laugh against his neck and then he's flipped them, all but tossed Hector to his back with sheer willpower and Hector sees stars, moons, planets and galaxies in his eyelids before he comes back to reality, eyes wide open at the sight of Eliwood straddling him, Hector's cock buried deep, Eliwood's own erection soaked around the head, streaks collecting on his stomach. 

Hector is hypnotized.

"Blast..." he says with a croak. 

"Just like when we spar," Eliwood says, cheeky. Flushed. It's unbearably sexy and Hector can't control his hips, bucking up into Eliwood to grind and press. He doesn't get far, Eliwood's weight a steady pleasure as much as it is a punishment. Eliwood leans down to kiss him, hips raising half way off his cock. Hector trembles. Eliwood's index finger replaces his lips.

"Shh." Eliwood whispers, face serious, as it is heated. "You've got me all worked up."

And then he braces himself on Hector's big shoulders, his strong hands that grip the handle of his blade while he fences, they hold onto Hector like an instrument he could play since birth. Hector's heart beats at an unseemly pace. Eliwood moves, his body taking Hector slowly, his thighs trembling at the glacial pace that has Hector gripping tight at Eliwood's waist. An anchor, not for Eliwood but Hector, who is spellbound and _this close_ to levitating off the ground.

When Eliwood shifts gears, the only warning is an indulgent smile. Hector nearly shouts at the hard drop of Eliwood's hips, working themselves into a frenzied rocking that squeezes Hector from the base of his cock to the tip, over and over, Hector moans helplessly, his own heart a booming beat in his ears.

Eliwood's head drops and Hector decides he can't take it anymore, grabs the back of his head and folds him over, breaking Eliwood out of his pace with a shocked cry that Hector swallows with his mouth. His feet brace on the floor and he thrusts back into Eliwood, meeting each jerk of his hips with his own, the two of them moving at an erratic sync that shouldn't work but does.

"Hector," Eliwood tries to warn, mouth full of spit and Hector's tongue. But Hector feels him, rubbing sticky wet against his stomach, how he's twitching, leaking, and pushes him into the wave with every move he can. 

Eliwood hits his breaking point with his arms crushing Hector's head, body spasming so sharp around Hector it almost hurts. He shakes, he writhes, he cries, pearly white streams paint Hector's stomach and Hector feels his elation as if its his own. 

"Ah, unh..." Eliwood is still shaking, even when Hector stops moving, because he sees discomfort flicker in Eliwood's expression. 

"Hey." Hector says. His large hands run down Eliwood's back, trying to comfort him, brush off the shivers and shakes. "Talk to me."

Eliwood tries and fail to not look guilty.

"Mm..."

"Eliwood."

"I'm sorry."

Eliwood tips his head down with a frown when he offers a kiss. Hector takes it and expects what he's about to hear. He's already swallowed his juvenile disappointment that Eliwood needs to get off him. There will be other times, his prick can wait.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. But..." Eliwood shifts and winces. It's the final time Hector wants to see it and he stays still so Eliwood can slide off him at his own pace. For all the air in the tent was boiling, it seems to have cooled off with their bodies and the air hits Hector's dick with a too cool touch.

He forces himself past the discomfort and settles down with Eliwood tucked into his side.

"But," Hector prompts.

"I don't know how to say it, so I suppose I'll take a page from your book and just say it."

Hector snorts, "Of course."

"Earlier, I wanted to tease you and say you aren't that big. But you're big enough that I... overdid it." 

Eliwood's face matches his own hair but he doesn't look away. Hector kisses him instead of saying the sap that threatens to spill onto his tongue from his brain. 

"But you're not hurt?" He checks.

"No." He shakes his head. "I'm sore. Sensitive." He settles in even closer, hand resting oh his thigh and Hector wills himself not to be distracted. "It was nice."

"Nice." Hector scoffs. "You call a robe 'nice.'"

"It was very nice," Eliwood amends with a tease, not giving in. His fingers stroke down Hector's cock, putting an end to any retort Hector can think of. "We have more oil. I can show you with my fingers." Those wonderful fingers press behind his balls gently, finding his hole and simply rest against it. 

Hector's entire body burns at the touch. 

"We don't have a lot of time."

"No." Eliwood agrees. "But I think I can manage."

It's a quarter of an hour of Hector praising Eliwood's hands and damning him in equal measure when they're both shocked at Hector's sensitivity. Not once did his hand touch his cock before he spills, thighs quaking like thunder, and reducing him to a pile of exhausted Ostia lord.

Hector's dear heart is crafty and sweet in equal measure, and he pulls him back on top of him (and the mess of his stomach) while he still can.


End file.
